In recent efforts to produce ink and coating compositions that are essentially free of volatile solvents and that cure at relatively low temperatures there was discovered a new class of polycaprolactone derivatives. These derivatives are the reaction products of a polycaprolactone polyol and an anhydride of a polycarboxylic acid; they are the subject matter of a separate and distinct patent application, whereas this invention pertains to polymers thereof with another ethylenically unsaturated monomer.